


Thank You for Loving Me

by SpiritWorld



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:46:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritWorld/pseuds/SpiritWorld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Isaac and Scott's wedding and both boys get cold feet as they prepare to start their new lives together. But will the one person who plagued Isaac's past hold them back?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank You for Loving Me

Isaac stood in front of the large mirror smoothing out the few wrinkles that were present on his white tux. He looked up at his reflection in the mirror and cracked a weak smile. Today was the day he was getting married to Scott. Scott McCall, someone who just a few years ago he barely even talked to and probably wouldn't have ever talked to if they had both not received the bite. It had been 5 years since they started dating and 3 years since they graduated high school. A lot had changed for all of them.

During the summer after their sophomore year he and Scott had become close and when Scott found out about how his father beat him everyday, he invited him to stay at his house. Isaac apprehensively declined his offer at first. He was a werewolf, he could heal himself, it wasn't a problem. Scott questioned why then he never did anything. Isaac hung his head low not looking back at his reflection as he recalled how even with his newly obtained abilities he could not escape his father. He always feared that if he left that somehow his father would find him and hurt him like he had done so many nights after his brother died. So he just stood there and took it. Just always took it because even though at that point he had friends and a pack that was like a second family to him, something inside of him still felt like he deserved it.

Light filtered in through the flaps of the large white tent causing the glint of his engagement ring to blind him for a split second. He twisted the ring around his finger, gripping it tighter than need be as he took in a deep breath shutting his eyes and relaxing his shoulders.

"I can do this," he whispered to himself straightening out his tie.

"Don't you look nice?" Isaac turned around to face the female werewolf who was already dressed in her blue bridesmaid dress and holding her 2 year old daughter in her arms.

"I could say the same for you both, Erica," he said offering a small smile to the two. The little girl in her arms giggled at Isaac swaying around her flower girl basket a bit.

"Well Becca and I are both really happy for you so stop being hard on yourself. I can practically smell the fear on you," she commented jokingly crinkling her nose as if the stench was prominent in the room.

Isaac sighed,"I'll try." Erica rolled her eyes at him stilling the child in her arms.

"You're worth so much more than you think, Isaac." He let out a small thank you before turning back to the mirror. Erica frowned at him a bit as she walked away.

x

"Dude, I'm getting married."

"Yeah, I know. That's kind of the reason why we're here in an outside wedding area wearing fancy tuxes!" Stiles supplied chuckling at his best friend's state of surrealism. Scott ignored Stiles' comment as he fiddled with his tie the ends of it flopping every which way. They had about 5 minutes until the wedding started and the guests had already taken their seats. There weren't many people attending the wedding (even less sitting in the rows because nearly half of the guests were either bridesmaids, groomsmen, the best man, or the maid of honor) but then again neither of the two really had a lot of family besides the pack and the friends they'd kept after high school like Danny and hell it seemed that even Greenburg and Coach Finstock came for reasons not even Stiles could figure out.

"Here let me do it," Stiles offered fixing Scott's tie for him. The boy looked jumpy and extremely happy at the same time, which was a usual look for him but it was mixed in with a bit more nervousness too.

"So, how do I look?"

"Totally awesome," Stiles commented fixing the cuffs on his own suit.

"I can't believe this is happening," he whispered biting down on his bottom lip.

"Well believe it because Boyd's going to be here in about 30 seconds to tell us that it's time to go!" Scott sighed attempting to clear his head before he had to go. He thought about how his new life with Isaac would be after this. They'd already bought an apartment together that was still in Beacon Hills because neither of them wanted to move too far away from the pack. So far it was empty. Their boxes wouldn't be there until about a week later. But he had loved just stepping into the apartment with Isaac knowing that it was theirs. Nothing had felt more like home to the both of them.

"The ceremony's about to start." Boyd's reminder shook him out of his thoughts and he followed Stiles out of the tent and onto the field. Stiles sensed his best friend's uneasiness as they approached the alter.

"Hey don't worry he's probably nervous too," he assured flashing him a quick smile before taking his position on the altar. Scott looked out at the crowd of people in front of him and gave them a meek smile. God he hoped no one could see him shaking.

x

Two by two the bridesmaids and the groomsmen made their way down the aisle. First came Lydia who was escorted by Jackson. He smiled at them. They seemed to have been on good terms as of late. Still bickering but that was in their nature. Next came Allison and Derek. They were kind of paired together for this event on default since Stiles was the best man and couldn't walk down the aisle with his boyfriend. He was glad that, even though he and Allison ended up breaking each other's hearts, they still talked a lot. The last pair was Erica and Boyd who were followed by their daughter Becca who so graciously agreed to be the flower girl for their wedding. Scott loved Becca as if she were his own daughter. Everyone in the pack loved her actually. She made him forget all of his anxieties for a minute as she messily tossed about the flower petals on the paved aisle.

The playing of the piano was what brought him out of his thoughts. The reality of it all hit him right then like hard slap to the face. He was sure that his shaking was noticeable now. He watched as Isaac came from the other side of the pillar only to be joined by his mother. Since Isaac had no family really besides his drunkard of a father, Ms. McCall had gladly volunteered to walk him down the aisle. "After all you're going to be family!" She had said.

With every step he took the heavier his feet felt. He wasn't actually looking up at Scott as he walked. If he did he'd probably be tempted to turn around and run away. Melissa noticed his uneasiness and squeezed their intertwined arms a bit closer together. "You'll be alright," she whispered a bright smile plastered on her face. When they arrived at the alter she gave Isaac a leading push towards Scott and went to take a seat beside the Sheriff.

Isaac looked up at his breath hitching in his throat. Scott's face broke into the widest, goofiest grin at that moment and Isaac couldn't help but mirror it.

"Hey you."

"Hey yourself," Isaac replied convinced that he wouldn't be able to stop smiling. The priest began to read the usual wedding stuff but Isaac barely heard any of it really. Then it came time for their vows and Scott pulled his out of his pocket the crease visible from where it had been awkwardly folded in his pocket. He cleared his throat before reading it.

"Isaac Lahey, I-"

A loud crash could be heard from the other side of the field followed by the shrill yelling of one of the park's attendees supposidly chasing after someone. "Stop sir you can't trespass, this is private property!" Isaac could smell him before he even came near. The smell of booze and sweat and cheap aftershave. His father stumbled out into the middle of the aisle a bottle of half drunken liquor in his hand. He couldn't think anymore; he didn't blink or move. His arms just fell limp against his sides as he heard his father yell at him for the first time in 5 years since he had moved out of that rotten home.

"So you didn't think to invite me huh? Didn't think I'd want to come to this faggot party."

Sheriff Stilinski jumped up from where he was sitting and made his way over to the man. "Sir, I happen to know that you are on parole if you do not leave this instant I will have you arrested!"

"You know I never loved you and neither did your brother or your mother. They all thought you were disgusting and worthless. Just a complete fuck-up of a son."

"You're under arrest stop your yelling!" The Sheriff ordered as he attempted to get a hold of the his arms but he jerked back struggling against the Sheriff's grip.

"And you know what?"

"Stop, just stop!" Scott yelled clutching on to Isaac's shoulders.

"You deserved every beating and every scar I gave you. Every one of them!" Sheriff Stilinski tackled him to the ground wrestling to get the older man in handcuffs. Half off the crowd was in pure shock while the other half was just plain ready to rip his throat out, their teeth already bared.

Isaac watched as his father's motions became faster and then all off a sudden came to a stop. He watched as he grabbed at his chest pushing the Sheriff away as he rived on the ground. "Melissa!" Sheriff Stilinski called and the nurse came running over checking the now still man's vital signs.

"Isaac? Isaac c'mon. Isaac! Isaac please!" Scott begged desperately shaking the boy's shoulders in an attempt to get him to react. Isaac didn't move until he heard Ms. McCall announce that he wasn't breathing and heard the Sheriff call for an ambulance. He ran down to his father in an instant taking in the way he looked, pale, skinny, and tired. He started sobbing out of fear,rage, hatred, and even pity. The audience crowded around them, most of them standing there speechless. Isaac began to scream his eyes fading yellow and his teeth sharpening. Scott tried to pull him back tugging on Isaac as hard as he could. But the boy wouldn't budge and soon the scream turned into a howl and Boyd and Derek helped pull the crying man away from his father's body. "Isaac stop! Don't do this," Scott begged tears running down his own face. Isaac's yelling subsided and Scott simply held him as he cried into his shoulder. He held him when the ambulance arrived, he held him when Derek drove them to the hospital, and he held him when they learned that his father had died of a heart attack.

x

"Do you need anything? Some water or-"

"For the last time Scott, no," Isaac murmured glancing back at the sign across from them that read 'morgue'. It had been about 4 hours since the incident and Isaac wouldn't really talk to him. He refused to move from his seat and simply sat there staring off into space. Everyone else had left them alone for the time being. Some of them tried to offer Isaac a hug but he just stood there motionless, expressionless.

"Isaac, I'm-"

"Don't say that you're sorry because you shouldn't be." Scott was taken aback by the sudden response but he held out until Isaac was done. "He was an asshole and he beat me almost everyday. He abused me. Why am I so sad for him Scott? Why?" A fresh set of tears made their way to Isaac's eyes but he held them back as he awaited a response from the other boy.

"Because he's your dad. It's okay," he answered taking the boy's hand and squeezing it in his own. To say the least Scott's smiles were always infectious so Isaac found the strength to flash him back a small one as he leaned against his fiance's shoulder. He didn't think it was okay. To love someone that caused him such unbelievable pain, but he didn't want to think about it now. He was tired of thinking about it.

Isaac squeezed his hand back in reassurance that he was okay for the time being. Scott's smile got brighter as he used his free hand to fish a note out of his pocket.

"You know I didn't get to finish reading this today and I at least wanna do that!" He sat up as the other boy unfolded the paper and began reading. "Isaac Lahey, I can't believe we're where we are today. A lot of things have happened in our lives and we've both been hurt a lot but, even though I might not be the brightest person, I know that we can always rely on each other and our family to get us through. I love you more than I could even put into words. You are worth so much to me. I'm glad that I'm getting the chance to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you."

"I love you too," Isaac breathed capturing his lips in a short kiss. Scott kissed him back deepening the kiss as his hands worked their way into Isaac's hair trailing down the back of his neck. He smiled against his lips as they pulled away, breathing in Isaac's scent which he could only describe as home.

"Thank you," Isaac said genuinely smiling over at him.

"For what?" The other boy asked curiously that stupid grin returning to his face.

"For loving me." Scott chuckled placing another kiss to Isaac's cheek.

"Always."


End file.
